


Los Santos

by A1netty



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Anger Management, Cursing LOTS of cursing, Depression, F/M, Fights, Friendship, Loyalty, Methamphetamine, Other, Parting, Sex, Strippers, Trust Issues, Violence, Weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 08:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A1netty/pseuds/A1netty
Summary: Just another day in Los Santos, Grove street, and Sandy Shores.WARNING !! This story is filled with different dialogues so don't be surprised when you see em.This story acts on Michael and his family. Franklin, Lamar and Tonya. Trevor Phillips, Ron and Wade.It's pretty much a little mix up between all ten characters. But don't worry I'll eventually write a different story based on all three characters and their different perspectives.





	Los Santos

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that I decided to put together from playing GTA 5. 
> 
> P.s I hope you all enjoy it. 
> 
> :)

Franklin's Hood.

"Damn Frank. I thought you was done with this shit ?

"Dog relax. I know what the fuck I'm doing. 

"Apparently not. It's been fifteen minutes and yo dumb ass still working on this raggedy piece of shit.

"Nigga fuck you. Yo tall ass could walk. Franklin said closing the hood. You lucky I'm even taking yo dumb ass to work.

"Nigga shut the fuck up. Yo fat ass need to walk.

"Yeah whatever nigga.

"Hey Fraanklin ?

"Aw shit.

"Tonya ? 

"Hey boo. I need a favor.

"What ?

"I need a ride.

"You always need a ride.

"Fuck you Lamar.

"Nah. I rather Fuck yo mama instead.

"Can y'all both just shut the fuck up ? Franklin said facing them. Where you tryna go to Tonya ? 

"Fool, I need a ride to the parking lot. 

"Damn Frank. I didn't know you gets down like that ?

"Nigga no. I don't even like Tonya.

"Nigga you know I can hear you right ? Anyways, JB's sick so I gotta go cover for him.

"We'll I can't. I gotta get to work before Simeon gets on my head again.

"That's cool.

"Cool ? Girl you better get the Fuck on.

"Nope. Not until you give me a Mfka ride.

"Mfka you better go catch the bus.

"Please Fraanklin. I promise I won't bug you anymore.

"Damn.. this nigga must got the baby dick.

"Nigga shut the fuck up and come on.

"After you limp nigga.

"Man fuck you.

Meanwhile in Sandy Shores...

"RON !!

"Coming Trevor.

"Where the fuck are you ?

"I'm coming.

"Good. Trevor said walking around. Where the Fuck are my drugs ?

"they should've been on the counter.

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME !!

"I promise I'm not. Ron said taking off. I'll be back with more.

"You better or I'm gonna cut off your balls and nail them to your fucking forehead.

"Of course Trevor. I'm on it.

"Fucking junky.

Trevor just sat there thinking while sucking on a cold can of beer.

"WADE !!

"Yes Trevor ?

"Tidy my shit up. When Ron gets back we're all going on a little family cruise.

"A Cruise ? What kind of Cruise ?

"The kind that doesn't involve you. Trevor said standing up. Oh and tell Ron to bring some strippers. We're gonna need them.

"Ok Trevor. Wade said taking off.

Ten minutes later..

"Where's Chef ?

"He's in the meth lab cooking me up some good shit. Trevor said tossing around the bottle. Why ? You wanna join em ?

"No I was just..

"You were just what ?

"I was just asking.

"Well, while your over there asking questions. We could've been plotting against Merry weather for this heist but Nooooo... we have to have things our way don't we ?

"No, I'm sorry Trevor. I'm not thinking straight.

"Don't worry about it. Trevor said slapping him on the back. Here in the land of Trevor Phillips we're all equally worthless. Even though all you ever do is sit around and smoke meth all day. Especially when your talking about your divorced wife.

"Hey, it wasn't easy for me to let her go man . If we're being completely honest. I'm still a human being. I mean...we still have a fucking heart Trevor.

"Noooo right. Trevor said walking around. And I'm a fucking ailen. Good grief, where the fuck did you get this shit from ?

"I got it from Ortega. He whispered. It's his favorite.

"Sure. Soon enough we're gonna ice that fucker as well.

"Trevor..

"HE'S BEEN IN THE BUSINESS !! For far to long Ron. It's time for us to take that fucker out.

"But Boss...

"I refuse to just sit here and let him soak up all of my customers Ron. He has to go.

"Fine. But what if we can't take him out ? The Aztecas will come after us.

"The Aztecas ? who cares. If it comes down to it, then we'll just have to take em all out at once. Problem solved.

"Eh... I don't know. I'm getting kind of nervous.

"Don't be nervous Nervous Ron. It's only a matter of time before we finally decide to take over.

"Uh, Alright.

"WADE !! 

"Yeah ?

"Get down to the convenient store and bring us back another case of beer. There's money on the counter.

"Ugh, Okay.

"And make it quick or I'll..

"Yeah Trevor. Wade said cutting him off.

"Lucky bastard.

Micheal's house...

"I can't believe you won't let him spend the night.

"Tracy that man is twenty-four years old. I'm not letting him spend the night.

"Why the fuck not ?

"Because I said so that's why. Why don't you go and meet him at his place ?

"Because I've already told him that we would work on the project here. Especially if dad doesn't want me leaving the house.

"Fine !! But you better not close that fucking door.

"Whatever. Tracy said taking off.

"Shit !! Looks like someone's isn't getting any...

"That's enough Jimmy.

"Sorry mom.

"Alright Lester, I'll talk to ya in a bit. Micheal said walking down the stairs. Wooah, there goes my happy little family.

"Hey Pop.

"Hey Jim, where's Trace ?

"She left to go meet up with her boyfriend.

"She did what ??

"Relax Micheal it's not like she's doing anything illegal. Besides, she's just hanging out with Taylor.

"Fucking kid. How long ago did she leave ?

"I don't know she just left. Amanda said making tea. Don't worry about it she'll be back later.

"My ass.

"Micheal, you can't keep her locked in there forever. She's a teenage girl that's willing to live her life. I've noticed that you've been a little hard on her lately after that little stunt that she had pulled with Lazlow.

"That's because I'm trying to protect her. Micheal said getting angry. For Christ sake Amanda. She's still our little girl. When are you going to realize that ?

"No. The question is when are you going to realize that she's getting older and older ? Tracy's chasing her dreams Micheal. She's going to become a Dancer. She's accomplishing alot in life.

"That's not what I heard. Jimmy said coughing.

"Oh for Fuck sakes. Tracey's getting dumber and dumber. Since when has this ever been about modeling or dancing ? That's not the fucking point here.

"Then what is the point Micheal ?

"I'M SCARED THAT I'M GONNA LOSE HER !!

"You won't lose her Micheal. No matter what Tracy and I will always love you.

"And Jimmy. Jimmy said smirking. Don't forget about the high school dropout.

"Of course. Amanda said smiling. And Jimmy.

"Amanda I promised myself that I wasn't gonna lose you guys ever again. You're all that I have left.

"What about uncle T ?

"Trevor ?

"Eh.. Well, we still have a few things to work out but I still haven't forgotten about him.

"Okay.

"I understand that it's gonna take awhile for you and Tracey to gain each others trust back, but we're all here as a family. We're not going anywhere but you have to let them run free. There's so much more out there than just these.. four closed walls. Do you understand that ?

"Yeah.. I understand. Micheal said walking away. I'm just not sure that you do.

"Micheal ?

"Later Amanda.


End file.
